Rise of the Namikaze Empire
by Sanji Himura
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over.  Naruto has won, and united the nations in the process as its first Elemental emperor.  Now he must deal with the consequenses.  Based on Naruto Emperor's Dawn by ChrisM2011.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Now I don't usually do this, however, because of the popularity of the story Naruto's Emperor's Dawn by ChrisM2011, and its two alternate retellings, I was in the lab working on an approach to bring the popular story into the current Naruto canon. This is a crude attempt in my labors.

Your reviews, as always, will help this fic move along to completion, but because I like the basic outline of the story so much, I may just complete it anyways.

DO NOT SUGGEST PAIRINGS FOR THIS STORY! I always plan out my stories and that includes any pairings between characters. The only hint that I will drop **now** about pairings is that any girl(s) that will be with Naruto will be politically connected, and that will not stop the use of OCs as part of the pairing if I choose to do so.

One more thing, Jitsus and names will be in combination of Japanese and English, but mostly English. The reason for that is that most of us speak English and I am pretty loose about techniques.

Anyways, enough talk. On with the story.

**Sanji Himura Presents**

**A Naruto Fan Work**

**Rise of the Namikaze Empire**

The ground was soaked with the blood of the alliance troops of the elemental Nations as Madara Uchiha and his new six paths of pain made their move, capturing the damiyo and locking them up in a cage over a gorge. Naruto Uzmazaki, hearing about the capture, went right away to rescue them, fighting the six paths one at a time. After he defeated one, he would say a little prayer for them as they were his brothers and sisters, his fellow human sacrifices of the Biju.

Finally he reached the gorge, what would be later called the Valley of the True End, where the final battle of the Fourth Ninja War would begin.

It has been four years later that a hungover Naruto woke up from his bed in the new palace grounds in the central capital of Edo-sei near the edge of the land of fire. The Kyuubi in him was finally silent, consumed by the death god seal while leaving his taken power behind. Naruto stumbled from his bed to the vanity where his hangover cure, imported from the former country of Hot Water, lied waiting. Ten minutes later, he was dressed in his typical orange monstrosity and ready to face his busy schedule.

An old servant met him at his door. The man, named Kenshin Saikon, was of typical Samurai heritage. He grew too old to fight so he prefered administrative duties of his clan. When the newly crowned Emperor Naruto came calling asking for a personal assistant to help organize his day, Kenshin was too happy to help the young emperor.

"What does the day look like," Naruto asked him. Kenshin opened up a scroll that looked important.

"Sir," Kenshin started reading from the scroll, "seeing as it is quarter day, you have to approve census numbers that you ordered last year from each of the 33 providences of the empire. At mid day, after mid meal, you have a council meeting with the retired damiyo. The agenda of the day is the discovery of minerals in Water country. Finally, after the meeting, you are to be dressed in formal attire for your courtship with princess Koyuki Kazahana at Ichiraku. restaurant off the palace grounds."

Naruto knows that it isn't easy to get some time alone with the actress and princess of Spring country. She intentionally keeps herself booked after the incident last year that found the pair and the priestess Shion in bed together after a wild night of parting to celebrate the one year victory over Madara. Luckily for the three of them, they still had clothes on, or at least he thought they did.

Two days later, Naruto was publicly crowned Emperor of the Elemental countries.

Entering his grand office, the emperor began going over the census data for each of the 33 providences of his empire. Why was one of Naruto's first orders was to take a census? One was to know how many people there were in his empire, but the other reason was to help give civilians a voice in the new government that he was putting in.

Three years ago, after Naruto killed Madara, he indecently lifted the genjitsu that was placed on the Biju by Madara and the pair begin talking about the types of governments in the world. Eventually, the pair settled on a constutional monarchy.

After a light lunch as the sun shown brightly on his paperwork, Naruto prepared to dress in his regal robes to meet the former damiyo. The Imperial Cabinet only met once every three weeks, however, emergency matters, such as the discovery of minerals in water country, that require the emperor's immediate attention could be called at any time.

A messenger running to the still dressing emperor stopped all hope of getting to the meeting on time by saying, "Your Imperial Majesty, there is an envoy from the Northern Alliance seeking an audience with you. They bear gifts."

Naruto finished dressing quickly, putting on the overcoat that denoted his Imperial status forgetting his undershirt. Normally, when dealing with foreign relations, gold is the gift of choice, however, since word slipped that he was still single and would be for quite some time, gifts slowly became a code word for women to secure the dynasty, something that, quite honestly, he didn't want right now.

The Imperial throne room is one of simple tastes. The cherry planks that is from Fire Country, but the simple stain that covered the wood is from Water country. The construction is so simple, one could construe that Naruto transferred his clan house to be his Imperial palace. In reality, however, he did get the blueprints to his clan house back in Konoha to use a base for his palace.

Sitting on the only gold chair in the room, Naruto looked at his uninvited guests and said a little too calmly, "Welcome to the Namikaze Empire, envoy. I trust that your trip wasn't too rough?"

The Northern Alliance envoy regained his bearings at the youth of the emperor and said, "Your Imperial Highness, I am Liu Chan acting as an envoy from my father, Liu Bei, in good faith in seeking an alliance between the Northern Alliance and the Namikaze Empire. I come bearing the best that the Alliance has to offer."

Naruto got up from his throne to approach the offerings. As he got to the first item, Liu Chan explained that it was a container of their finest wine out of the Shu territory. However, Naruto knew that the land in question bordered Iwa providence, and it has had problems with that territory blocking well water that the citizens needed badly. As it was, he had to pump in water from Takigakure just to keep the Hidden Village in Rock from being like Suna.

Naruto approached the next chest. It contained gold bars, and a lot of them. Naruto picked up one side of the chest and realized that this was the secondary offering for the alliance. "Liu Chan-san," Naruto spoke up for the first time since entering the throne room, "Who is the bride that I am to wed if this alliance goes forward?"

"My cousin on my father's side, Xing Cai, daughter of general Zhang Fei," Liu Chan said as the coach was waiting outside.

"Bring her to me," Naruto proclaimed as the coach door opened and the lady in question walked out, "Liu Chan, how old did you say she was?"

"A season short of 23 years, your Imperial Majesty."

As Xing Cai walked up to the pair, Naruto started to walk around the blushing bride to be. "I will need some time to meditate on this decision," Naruto said as he took his place at his throne, "You will have my answer by mid-day on the third sunrise. Feel free to deposit the gold in the Imperial Vault for safe keeping as you stay in one of the best hotels in town."

Summoning a messenger, Naruto directed the pair to the Fukutowa Hot Springs Hotel not far from the imperial palace.

Naruto, freed from foreign relations for now, decided to let the Damiyo fight over the mineral rights in Water country. In the end, it was his to control after all.

**Author Notes and Statistics**

This is my Emperor Naruto project. As you can see, I'm taking this in a new direction than my predecessors who had a go with the story.

As I said at the top, the pairings are already set, so don't go bugging me about the pairings. One thing I can say though, it will NOT be a Naruto/Hinata fic. We have enough of those to last a life time.

**Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 1209


	2. Chapter 2

**The Emperor of the Elemental Nations and His Brides **

**cordially invite you to the Marriage of:**

**His Imperial Majesty Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**And**

**Damiyo ****Koyuki Kazahana of Spring ****District**

**Priestess Shion of Demon District**

**Temari Sabaku of Suna District**

**and Xing C****ai of the Northern Alliance**

**Date: June 23rd**

**Time: 2:00pm**

**Place: Imperial Palace ****in Edo-sei**

**RSVP via messenger bird.**

The marriage of Naruto couldn't wait any sooner. His imperial majesty was currently roaming the wedding hall where the ceremony will take place in a mere 2 hours. He had always had a superstition about him, and thus made his brides sleep in other rooms of the palace before the wedding. Then the news struck out of the Northern Alliance that both Liu Bei and Liu Chan had both been assassinated by Wei troops as they were getting ready to attend the service. Politically, this put Xing Cai as head of Shu's land in the Northern Alliance, land that is dangerously being in jeopardy of being taken by Wei if the latest intelligence reports are accurate.

He has ordered his cabinet to assemble within the day after tomorrow with ideas to deal with the Wei threat, but for now, he has ordered the HAWK and SNAKE, the Emperor's eyes and ears, to keep tabs on the situation.

He was dressed in his formal kimono, white with tiger prints. The kimono has been with him as a birthday present from his finances in a bid to get rid of his orange wardrobe. They succeeded in their task as he bought more of the kimonos. He was glad that he bought them now rather than the orange monstrosity that he was forced to wear for the first fifteen years of his life.

The heads of states was being escorted to the hall. First was the Fire Damiyo by lot of being the country of the emperor's origin. The now sickly man, due to his captivity by Madara and Obito Uchia, was in a contraption called a wheelchair, a now widespread invention from Spring. Doctors didn't give the middle aged man long to live.

Next to be escorted was the Northern Alliance heads Sun Quan and Cao Pi, of Wu and Wei respectively. While Naruto himself had no problems with Wu, Cao Pi had two men from HAWK and SNAKE watching his every move, intercepting documents that he wrote, the whole nine yards. This was done to protect Shu's last remaining legitmate heir, and his bride.

The next to be escorted in turn are the rest of the Elemental country damiyos starting with the five former great nations, Wind, Earth, Water, and Lighting. The move that Naruto made regarding those former Ninja villages is that they have become a conscription base for his ground forces by maintaining the status quo as Ninja Schools, and establishing new Samurai schools in the "minor" districts. This bolstered his forces by 200%. Though, to Naruto, that may not seem to be enough.

The last of the important people were his cabinet, starting with the Prime Minister, the Ministers of the Interior and Exterior, and the Lords of the Capital and the Perimeter. His Commander in Chief, official title, The Commander of the Five Posts, motioned to his seat, as did the head commanders of the Samurai forces, Ninja forces, Special forces, and the Navy right behind him, official titles, Commanders of the North, South, Left and Right respectively. Finally, his bodyguard detail, The Tiger Escort, assumed their positions with the commander, Garra the Best Man, assuming his place on his left.

The various lords and the ladies that went with them were mingling with each other when the trumpet sounded announcing the first bride. "My Lords and Ladies, May I present Lady Koyuki Kazahana of Spring," the doorman announced. The music was a festive Spring district tune that was composed by her father for her daughter after a dream he had. In time, it became Spring's National Anthem before the Elemental Countries united under Emperor Naruto. The fledgling young woman of 20 was very happy to be his first bride.

She assumed her rightful place at Naruto's right as the doorman announced the next bride, "My Lords and Ladies, May I present Lady Temari Sabaku of Suna." At Garra's smile, he knew that Naruto spoke wisely when he ultimately selected Temari as a fourth bride. Politically speaking, he knew that there was a marriage agreement between Suna and Konoha, and Tsunade had to get Naruto out of there fast before the agreement could be enforced. It was the worst mistake in his young life. As he knew the 21 year old from her frequent visits to the palace as Suna's representative, he found a lot of things in common with the woman. As Koyuki and Shion found out about Temari and the agreement, they blew off a lot of steam before breaking in a new mattress with just the women so that they can get to know each other.

He was shaken by the doorman again, "My Lords and Ladies, May I present Xing Cai of the Northern Alliance." He didn't know what was going through Naruto's mind as he agreed to this power share with the Northern Alliance. Sure, Shu screwed Earth country out of valuable water and resources, but with the recent assassinations, and the upcoming council to deal with the problem, he got a lot of it back, if he played the cards right. Cards that have to be played in the bedroom.

The doorman entered once more, "My Lords and Ladies, May I present Priestess Shion of Demon." She glided down the hall as the ceremony officially got underway.

"Dearly beloved," The priest said. Suddenly, everyone felt weak and nearly collapsed. Only Naruto, who was talking with the Kyuubi remained standing while Cao Pi, who remained seated, was inert.

"So this is why you attacked my potential in-laws. To get at me," Naruto spoke with authority.

"Not so, my imperial highness," Cao Pi replied. "I came for the Kyuubi Stone which my men are currently finding."

"The Kyuubi stone doesn't exist. Why try to search for something that doesn't exist?"

"Let me tell you a story about the legend of the barrier. You see when Madara was a boy, he found nine stones that radiated power. He brought them to the Sage of Six Paths, he immediately threw them out, but when he did, a portion of the Juubi went with it. And so the legend goes that if you unite the nine stones that make up the barrier around the continent, well, something will happen like your advantage of using Chakara. Making you much easier to destroy. Then Wu will fall and I will rule this world."

A solider bearing the other eight stones walked to and bowed before his lord. "Sir," the solider said in surprise, "the stones are reacting to something in this room."

"Impossible," Cao Pi responded, "That can not happen unless." He thought about it for a moment, "The Kyuubi stone broke and imbued its essence in someone in this room. No one leaves this room."

Naruto spoke getting back into the conversation, "Whatever happened happened already." A look on Cao Pi's face urged him to continue, "The stone you seek shattered two years ago. You are too late."

**On TV's all over the world:**

"There is an eighth continent in the world," Andersen Cooper reported, "This previously unexplored continent is something of the size of Australia, and it just appeared over the Atlantic Ocean just minutes ago. Once details emerge on what caused this land mass to spring up, as well as what treasures it holds, we will break in. This is Andersen Cooper for CNN."

**Author's Notes and Statistics**

And the transition to the modern world is complete. The problem with my predecessors is that they lack vision when they see a storyline. They see a story, and go, "Ohh a story, I like to try", and often times discontinue the story or cut it short because they have no guidance from the original author as to where to go next. It gets boring quick.

As to why I am doing an Emperor Naruto fiction? Because I saw two fics, one written by Snafu and the other by VFSNAKE that, aside from minor differences between them and the original work, I felt was too close to ChrisM2011's version, a version that, aside from being the original, is the version that I held in high regard.

Am I saying that you shouldn't go out and support their work? Absolutely not. In fact, I have both stories on my C2, Hail to the Emperor Naruto. All I am saying is that they lacked the vision to improve on the original, and that is the fatal flaw that many fan fiction writers have today.

**Statistics**

The Statistics are going to be a bit different this time around. With the site openly displaying the favorites and alerts stat, I will no longer keep public track of them on my stories.

Total Hits: 1,224

Total Reviews: 4

Total Content Word Count: 2,498

This story is on 6 C2s. Thank you for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Days Later: USS Normandy**

Captain Mark Andrews is not having a good day. Recently ordered by NATO Supreme Commander to investigate the newly discovered land mass, he and his crew are having some difficulty in finding a dock to land the ticonderoga class cruiser, but the little comfort that he has is a small island called by natives as Wave. It also didn't help that he had Admiral John Smith on board to act as chief negotiator. It can't be helped, Andrews thought, we have to get the landing rafts out.

"All Stop," Andrews commanded to his first officer. The crew relayed the order in a timely fashion as Andrews turned to Admiral Smith, "It has to be done, we have to make landfall with the landing rafts, sir."

"Captain," the Admiral spoke with age, "My bones are ready."

"Excellent sir, I'll accompany you. First officer has the bridge."

The boat ride was choppy as the Atlantic Ocean would give the boat, but eventually the ship made landfall in Wave Country. There he was greeted by armed Samurai and Ninja who had swords and kunai at their throat. "We come in peace," Mark said as if it were a question. However the language barrier prevented the men with weapons to understand them.

"Take them to the city prison," the leader of the men said, "and get a message to the governor and the emperor at once. We have caught foreigners in Wave."

The men darted off at once with the Captain of the strange ship and the man that was with him to the city jail, while another was getting messages to the governor and the emperor, via messenger bird.

Wave was governed by a man named Tazuna. After the Great Naruto Bridge was built, connecting Wave District with Fire District, he was named Damiyo of Wave for his bravery. He was approaching the cells with the Captain and the Admiral. He was accompanied by Ino Yamanaka-Namikaze, a skilled interrogator in the HAWK unit, and the Emperor's adopted sister. She was the regional commander of HAWK, and did her job damn well. Even the toughest of highwaymen cracked under her gaze. Her experience in the Fourth Ninja War ensured that. After losing her family to the Juubi, Ino found herself in the arms of Naruto. They tried dating, but eventually they found themselves as brother and sister after an argument over orange turned particularly nasty.

Tazuna spoke to Ino, briefing her about the situation, "We found these two men on our coast two hours ago. We thought about getting another interrogator because of the recent chakara drain on the Ninja making them weaker than they are, but when they spoke in another language, we realized that nothing that they could have done would have solved the problem."

"Are they in good condition," Ino asked the man. If the two men were indeed coming in peace, then they may have a foreign relation problem. A problem that would need to be solved by her brother and the cabinet.

She looked over the prisoners, and picked Captain Andrews. A few hand signs later has the good captain unprepared for her mind walk.

Normal interrogations by her would leave you unable to think, but today, she is destroying the language barrier that Tazuna has with the pair.

Twenty minutes later, education apparently complete, Ino retreated back into her mind, ready to talk to Tazuna and make her report to her brother. "Release them," Ino commanded, "They are ready to talk."

Out of their cells, but not looking happy, Captain Andrews and Admiral Smith were released from the jail.

"Sorry about that," Ino spoke in English, "we had a disaster yesterday and we still don't know what the panic will be when the Ninja discover that they lost half of their power in a surge that happened in our capital."

"Anything that we can do for now," Captain Andrews, who was the victim of the language transplant spoke so that Admiral Smith could understand.

"Not really. Our Samurai forces would pick up the slack for now, but I can feel that the power is fading."

"What would happen if it is gone?"

"Panic. Absolute panic. You need to speak to my brother. Is there anyways that you can communicate with that ship of yours?"

"Admiral," Captain Andrews spoke with clarity, "can you go back to the ship and take over?"

"You know that I am supposed to give the orders here," The Admiral snapped.

"Sorry, sir."

**Outside Chang An - Wei**

"Is everything ready," the war minister Sima Yi commanded his top lieutenant.

"Yes, sir," the man responded with certainty.

Sima Yi looked over the map with army configurations one last time. His eyes gazed over one town that is target of this man's wrath, Chang An. The city only boasted a population of 120,000, but to Sima Yi, it would be the start of his new empire, one that spans the ever shattering misconceptions that he has of the world at large, the grand start of the Jin dynasty that would rival the Namikaze Empire and crush it at its heel.

"Attack," the command was given.

Chang An raised the new ruler's flag three days later, at which time, Emperor Naruto would be powerless to stop it.

**Author's Notes and Ramblings**

Okay, you got a bonus treat, another chapter in a same day.

Those who are fans of the Three Kingdoms Era, will somewhat recognize this scene. The start of the Jin Dynasty which happens after the fall of the Three Kingdoms(in order, Shu, Wu and Wei). This is also a favorite part of history for myself, and thus will include it here. However, in keeping with the story, Shu is disputed land for Wei, Jin and Naruto, by marriage. The three will constantly fight over it during the course of the story.

**Statistics**

Total Hits: 1774

Total Reviews: 7

Average Hits per Chapter: 887

Average Reviews per Chapter: 3.5

Total Content Word Count: 3383

This story is on 6 C2s. Thank you for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto read the news that Chang An has fallen. The city was practically defenseless against the massacre that the newly minted Jin forces undertook in securing the city. Men, women and children all killed just because they showed some form of loyalty to the old ruler, Liu Bei.

Liu Bei. Naruto remembered him well. He introduced Xing Cai and his son, Liu Chan, interfered with a lot of his time with her alone. "Preserving her chastity," he so eloquently put it one time after he sense him on their date.

Seeing the big map in front of him, he slammed his fist on the table in front of him with authority. "Unacceptable," the young emperor yelled out to his war council, "Why wasn't our border secured?"

The Commander of the Five Posts turned his head in shame, having no answers. He was quickly followed by the commanders of the North, South, Left and Right, each having no answers.

Suddenly, the Prime Minister spoke up, "My lord, do you not see the road?"

Naruto glanced at the road that leads out of Chang An, and makes a startling discovery, Chang An shared a border with Wei and Wu, so logically, it would mean that it would be a prime target for anyone wanting a path to the Northern Alliance. But since the unification of Shu and the Namikaze Empire, the game has changed.

Naruto turned to the Commander of the Five Posts, "Do we even have a plan to secure Chang An and wipe Jin off the map, one that doesn't involve killing the leader? We need him alive to answer for his crimes against the Namikaze Empire."

The Commander of the Five Posts spoke up, "Lord Naruto, my apologies, but without the assistance of either Wei or Wu, there is nothing that we can do in short order."

"How long does it take to get a few battalions up there and retake the city?"

"It is currently autumn, so even if they moved at a steady rate, they will be ill prepared to fight a winter battle."

"I see. Very well, we will let him think that he has won for now. Leave me."

The war tribunal quickly left, fearing Emperor Naruto's wrath, however, Naruto was more angry with himself than anything else. Taking the short distance in the palace to his throne, he was greeted by two messenger HAWKS. Taking the first scroll, he read the report that there are some foreigners in Wave, and the second was his sister Ino's report about the men. Summoning another HAWK squad, he issued the order that they are to accompany him to Wave. He wanted to talk to the men himself.

**Wave District**

**Governor's House **

**Three Days Later**

"Your Imperial Highness, you can't be serious about talking to the two men yourself," Tazuna said in an attempt to dissuade him.

"Can you not feel it," Naruto countered, "The natural energy of the land will be slowly dying out soon. We will not be able to use chakra in seven or so generations by my estimation when the barrier truly falls. We need something to protect ourselves when the time comes."

"And what would that be, Brother," Ino chimed in.

"Weapons. I received a missive three days ago that one of the cities in my new territory has fallen to a new force called Jin. As things stand now, I can't do anything about taking back the city until Spring, but if we get new arms from our two friends that we have sitting in our city jail, we might be able to change the balance of power and take back the city in a winter attack."

"That's unthinkable, brother."

"If we leave Jin unchecked, he will destroy the empire. Do you want that to happen?"

"Well no, but,"

"But nothing," Naruto cut her off, "Bring me our two friends."

One hour later saw Admiral John Smith and Captain Mark Andrews brought before Emperor Naruto.

"Now I am going to ask you a few simple questions," Naruto started, "answer truthfully or else that little show by my sister will be the least of your troubles." After getting nods from the men, Naruto continued, "question one, what drove you to find this land?"

Captain Mark Andrews spoke up for the two men, "Your imperial highness, your land has surfaced on our planetary scans for a while. We were under orders to be an ambassador of good will to the land."

A quick glance at Ino proved that he was telling the truth, though that much was written in Ino's initial report. Naruto carefully phrased his next question, "What are your intentions now that you found this land?"

"We will return to our land and open negotiations for a trading alliance."

At a Ino nod, Naruto asked his final question, "Will a man of the blade be handling the talks or will a man of nobility be handling the talks?"

"I am not sure what you mean, Your highness?"

"Will a warrior be handling the talks or will a man of nobility be handling the talks?"

"We don't know."

"They are telling the truth," Ino told him.

Naruto issued this edict, "You two tell your leaders that I want a warrior to be your representative in these talks. And you will teach him before hand our language so that Ino doesn't have to mind dive again. You are free to leave to your vessel."

Now unbound, the Navy men did just that as Naruto was playing with his trinket. The trinket itself was nothing special, but it was one of the most cherished prizes of the Sarutobi clan. The monkey summons created that for Hiruzen to give to Naruto as a way to mark his status as a protectorate of the clan, a job that he did very well since Asuma died. Little Hiruzen and Konohamaru both looked up at him at a young age as the ninja symbol to look up to. Since becoming emperor, he found that he had little time for his faux-sons. "I guess I will have to change that," he muttered, before he left for the capital again.


End file.
